On the Other Side
by Danica Napier
Summary: What was going through Tonks's mind during the Battle of Hogwarts? Before death and after, two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this was a fanfic I thought about when I read the Deathly Hallows (for the billionth time)! Hope you enjoy!**

"Dora, dear, I need you to stay here with Teddy!" Remus said desperately as he tried to leave for the final battle.

"No! I'm going with you!" I insisted.

"Please, love, if anything happened to you, I'd just, die!" His eyes were glossy. "Stay here for me! For Teddy!"

"You're talking like you're not even planning on coming back!" I cried, wiping my wet face.

"I promise I'll come back. I'll always come back to you," he whispered, before we kissed. It was passionate, desperate. "I'll see you when it's over. I love you, forever and always." Then he walked out the door and Disapparated.

"Don't worry Nymphadora," Mum soothed, holding me and Teddy. "Remus always keeps his promises. He left you twice, and he always came back."

"I know, but this time, he could be killed!" I wailed. Mum took Teddy from me. I laid down on the couch, next to the fireplace. I couldn't even sit still, knowing that somewhere out there, my Remus could be dead. This was worse than when he left before.

A sob was caught in my throat, making it hurt so bad that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I moved closer to the fire, but I kept seeing his face dancing in the flames. I waited at least two hours, and the ticking of the clock seemed to get louder and louder and louder with each passing minute.

"Mum!" I yelled. She came rushing down with Teddy, his hair a sorrowful blue, as if he knew where his father was. "I've got to go to Hogwarts! I can't stand staying here a moment longer!"

"I understand, sweet. That's how I felt when Ted was on the run," she half-whispered. "Go to him. I'll take care of Teddy."

"Thank you, Mum. I promise I'll come home. I love you," I croaked. The pain was almost too much. What if this was the last time I saw her? And Teddy would be an orphan. But at least he'd have his grandmother.

No! I mustn't think like that! I will come home, and so will Remus, and we'd lead happy lives and grow old together. I couldn't lose that hope.

"Teddy, if I don't make it home, I want you to know that your father and I love you very much," I said softly, holding his tiny hand in mine. "Goodbye." I hugged Mum and Teddy one last precious time and Apparated to Hogwarts.

I ended up inside the Room of Requirement. The only other people in the room were Ginny and Augusta Longbottom.

"Wotcher," I said weakly. Ginny ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Tonks! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's place!" exclaimed Ginny worriedly.

"I just-" I started, feeling myself start to cry. "I had to come. It was killing me, not knowing where Remus was. I don't even know if he's still alive!"

I started sobbing. Ginny looked at me with sympathy and understanding. "I know, I get it. I haven't seen Harry since the beginning of the battle."

"I hate this war, so, so much," I whispered, wiping her tears and mine with my sleeve.

"Don't worry, darling. I couldn't agree with you more. I wish I could get my hands on that Bellatrix!" Augusta Longbottom said, with a look of disgust as she said Bellatrix's name.

Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Hermione came into the room.

"Ah, Potter," Augusta said crisply. "You can tell us what's going on."

"Is everyone okay?" Ginny and I asked together.

After Harry told Augusta where Neville was, she ran off to find him. She was a surprisingly fast runner.

Harry then looked at me. "I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"

"I couldn't stand not knowing-" I knew I looked anguished. "She'll look after him- have you seen Remus?"

As soon as I heard that he was planning on leading another group of fighters into the grounds, I sped off.

All my clumsiness was gone as I raced through the battle.

"Tonks! Tonks, wait!" I heard Ginny yell behind me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I have to say goodbye before I go back to the Room of Requirement!" Ginny said, and we hugged, hopefully not for the last time.

"Goodbye," I said tearfully. I turned around and started running again.

"Good luck finding him!" shouted Ginny. I spun around for a quick second and smiled at her. She returned it and then sent a well-aimed jinx into the crowd.

I kept running. I dodged various students and Order members and Death Eaters before I spotted Remus. He was dueling Antonin Dolohov. I stood there, admiring what a great wizard he was. And he was mine.

"Remus!" I practically flew towards him. He turned around and saw me. He smiled at me when suddenly a flash of green light hit him in the chest, and he fell to the ground, limp. "REMUS!"

I felt as if someone had stabbed me in the heart. And perhaps my head and the rest of my body. I knelt down on the ground beside him, crying uncontrollably. I couldn't live in this world, not without him. Half my heart was gone. I was the earth, cold forever without the sun to shine down on me. I was lost, wandering hopelessly in a desert, and there was no water. And I was just laying on the sand, waiting for death to take me.

The tears kept coming, and I raked my hand through his graying hair. I stroked my fingers along one of the scars on his cheek. But he was cold. The usual warmth was gone. His eyes were still open, gazing blankly at the stars, a trace of a smile in them. He was smiling at me when he died.

I closed his eyes lovingly, and I quickly pulled him to the side before he could get stepped on.

"Oh Remus," I whispered, and my tears rolled off my cheek onto his. "I love you so much."

"Aw, if it isn't the freak couple!" someone sneered from behind me. It was Bellatrix. "The werewolf and the metamorphmagus. Shape-shifting freaks!"

I just glared hatefully at her. How dare she? How dare she in the presence of my beloved's body?

"Well, at least I'm not mentally unstable!" I growled.

"Oh Nymphadora," she sighed, tsking me. Taunting me. "Still not treating your family with respect."

"I'd rather die than give you any respect, Auntie," I said, getting up. I stood in front of Remus's body.

"Still trying to protect your werewolf husband's body?" she asked, pointing her wand to me. "You've always had bad taste in men."

"Oh yes, because Voldemort is such a step up," I snarled. I took out my wand, but not before whispering my last goodbye to Remus. "I'll see you on the other side."

"You horrible little girl!" Bellatrix screeched, and we started dueling.

The flashes of light burst from our wands, meeting in the middle. I felt the strain as I fought to beat her. The sounds of the crowd were gone. This wasn't just the final battle of all wizards. It was the final battle between Bellatrix and I.

"_You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, Dora. I love you." Remus smiled at me adoringly. _

"_You're the most amazing man I've ever met, Remus. And I love you so much, it hurts," I had said. _

The words echoed in the back of my mind, and I almost smiled at hearing Remus's voice.

"_You came back," I whispered. Remus stood in the doorway, his hair and clothes plastered to his skin from the rain._

"_Of course I did. But I understand if you don't want me back. After all the God awful things I've done to you, I wouldn't blame you. But I still love you, and I want you to realize that I left because I love you," he said, his calm façade gone as he talked. "But I would very much like to stay here with you, and I promise never, ever to leave again."_

"_As long as you promise that, welcome home." I smiled warmly at him, and hugged him, regardless of the rain. _

"Avada kedavra!" Bellatrix screamed. As the flash of green light came towards me, I didn't even care about dying. I was going to see Remus again, and just as the curse hit me, I smiled.

**So, what'd ya think? This will have one more chapter, because I couldn't stand to leave it at that! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry for not updating right away! I was planning on it, but I was waiting for more reviews. I decided to just post this chapter anyway! Here's the last chapter! **

My eyes fluttered open to see the morning light dapple the paradise I must be in. The ground was like glass, but it was cloudy. I stood up and saw four figures in the distance. I didn't know who they were, but I had to find out where I was.

Then I remembered. I was dead. My own aunt killed me. And Remus was dead too. A tear escaped my eye, and I quickly wiped it off.

I walked towards the people, and I saw flaming red hair from one of them. It couldn't be. Was it Lily Potter? And then I saw a man with messy black hair with glasses. James Potter? A young, good-looking man with wavy black hair and striking gray eyes. Sirius.

And then I saw him.

There he was, my Remus, was standing next to them, smiling. He had thicker, darker hair, and looked much younger than before. Now he looked at least my age. He had less scars and his clothes weren't as shabby as I knew them to be. No matter what he looked like, even when I knew him, I always thought he was handsome.

"Remus!" I cried, and I ran towards him. He looked over and saw me. I jumped into his arms and we kissed deeply.

After a few minutes, we broke apart, and I felt content once again.

"Nymphy," said Sirius, grinning, and I hugged him. "Long time no see. And congrats on Teddy."

"Thanks," I said, and Remus put his arm around me. I looked over at Lily and James Potter. "Hi, I'm Tonks."

"That's James, and I'm Lily," she said, pointing to her husband. "I've been waiting to meet you."

"Uh, cool," I said, not really knowing what to say. James, Sirius and Remus laughed. I remembered my hair. "Can I still change my hair?"

"I think so," said James. "Try it."

I changed my hair to green, then blue, purple, red and back to bubblegum pink. "Yay! Forever a metamorphmagus!"

"I wonder if I'm still a werewolf," said Remus quietly. I touched the scar on his cheek.

"Doesn't matter. You can't hurt us cause we're already dead." I smiled up at him.

"It looks like we both left our sons early in their lives," Lily said, smiling sympathetically.

I looked down and suddenly the floor showed a picture of my mother and Teddy.

"He'll be okay. He's got Andromeda," Remus said.

"Wait, I've gotta see something," I said. "Show me Bellatrix Lestrange."

It showed her dueling Molly. "Go Molly! Go Molly!" I cheered. Suddenly, Bellatrix fell to the ground, dead. "Yeah sucker! Hag!"

Sirius wolf-whistled. "Finally! She's dead! Revenge is sweet, isn't it, my dear cousin!"

Lily looked at me and beckoned me closer. We walked away from the Marauders, but we could still see them in the distance.

"Nymphadora, I can't tell you how much I'm grateful to you," she said.

"What'd I do?" I asked. Why would she be grateful to me?

"Because you never gave up on him. You made him happy, and you loved him despite his condition. Thank you," said Lily.

"Your welcome," I said, happy that James, Sirius and Lily had accepted me with their friend.

We walked back towards them when a redhead suddenly appeared just a few feet away from us.

I recognized him immediately. "Fred?"

"Tonks!" he exclaimed and got up to hug me. I hugged him quickly and he looked at all of us. "Professor Lupin! Hi!"

"Hello Fred," said Remus, smiling at his former student.

"What's up Fred?" asked Sirius. Fred laughed.

"Hi Fred. I'm James and this is Lily," said James.

"I feel honored, I'm standing in front of all three Marauders," said Fred.

"Do you wanna be the fourth? We've missed having a fourth Marauder." James grinned.

"Yes! I'm now an official Marauder! George will be so jealo-" Fred stopped mid-sentence and looked sad. "He'd be jealous."

"It's alright. You'll be reunited one day," said Lily, taking him into her arms.

Thankfully, Fred was in a good mood again. "Woah, Harry's mum is hot."

James smacked his arm, but was laughing. "My woman."

"This is gonna be a fun forever," I whispered to Remus.

He laughed, and my heart melted, as it always did when he was with me.

"Indeed," he said. I kissed him again and again, and I would've kept kissing him if Sirius hadn't been here.

"Oi! Stop making out with my little cousin right in front of me, Moony!" Sirius shouted. He and Fred high fived, and to annoy them, James and Lily kissed too.

"Get a room!" Fred yelled.

Lily and I smiled and mouthed one word. Boys. And the Marauders saw.

"Hey!" they all shouted indignantly. They chased us around for hours before we all fell onto the ground, laughing. I could tell this was gonna be fun. And I had forever, the one thing I had wanted with my husband. Even though I'd never see Teddy until he'd lived his life, at least I was on the other side with Lily, the Marauders, and my Marauder, Remus.

**So, what'd ya think? Please please please please review! **


End file.
